The problem is to tie down and preferably lock a two wheel vehicle, such as a motorcycle or bicycle, on a trailer, in the bed of a pickup or other truck or to a stationary location. In other words, a system is needed to secure the two wheel vehicle in place so it won't fall over or bounce in a manner that damages the motorcycle or the transport vehicle during transit and provide a measure of security when the motorcycle is on a transport vehicle or when stationary.
Most of the prior art tie down systems involve nylon straps which the user must attach to the motorcycle in some manner and then to the transport vehicle. Attachments to the transport vehicle are generally not difficult because pickup trucks and trailers may be equipped with tie down connections. Attachments to the motorcycle are much more difficult because there is typically no convenient, adequate and secure connection on the motorcycle. In other words, attaching the strap to the motorcycle is a hit-or-miss proposition and is often not as secure as originally believed. In addition, nylon straps deteriorate with weather and the passage of time and usually cannot be locked. Furthermore, nylon straps are subject to being cut so the motorcycle is relatively easy to steal.
Although there are some proposals for non-strap type motorcycle tie down devices, they are not widely commercially available.
Disclosures relevant to the disclosure of this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,821; 6,065,914; 6,171,034; 6,761,519 and printed patent application 2003/0059269.